The invention relates to a machine tool, comprising a machine frame, at least one tool holder device which is held for movement on the machine frame, a work space in which workpieces are machinable, a work space cladding, and at least one workpiece carriage which is held on a path guiding device for displacement relative to the machine frame.
A machine tool is known from EP 0 614 724 B1, wherein a tool holder arranged on a machine frame is displaceable by means of carriages along a first axis and along an axis extending transversely to the first axis. A workpiece holder is held on a carriage which is displaceable in the third direction transversely to the first and second directions.
A machine tool with a workpiece holder which is rotatable about an axis of rotation is known from DE 100 49 810 A1. A guide for the headstock is a component of a rectangular frame which encloses a window in which the headstock is movable. The window has a louver with an opening which adapts to the position of the headstock.
An arrangement structure of a machine tool is known from DE 10 2004 034 171 A1.
A machining center with a circumferential protective cladding which is attached to a machine base and has a wide feed opening on a longitudinal side thereof is known from DE 20 2006 009 653 U1.